


Cerebration

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [646]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky contemplates death as he sits by Tony's bedside.





	Cerebration

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/06/2001 for the word [cerebration](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/06/cerebration).
> 
> cerebration  
> The act or product of thinking; the use of the power of reason; mental activity; thought.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #316 Death.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cerebration

Ducky couldn’t help cerebration as he sat by Tony’s bedside at the hospital after yet another one of Tony’s close calls. This time it had been a nasty knife wound that came perilously close to Tony’s heart. A few inches and Tony would have been dead. 

Death isn’t something to fear, but at the same point in time it’s not something to embrace either. Ducky knew if he died that he would have no regrets as he’d lived a full life, but if Anthony died he’d have more than a few regrets. Anthony did not deserve to die. He still had so much life to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
